Raising Wolves, Imprints, and Vampires!
by QueenOfTheCourt
Summary: The title tells it all, follow Jake and Renesmee as they embark on the journey of raising a family. Of course that can be done a little different when you throw Wolves, Imprints, and Vampires into the mix, oh my!
1. Chapter 1: I'm pregnant!

(**Renesmee's POV)**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS STORY CONTINUED!**

* * *

Jake and I had always been close, okay that's an understatement. We were connected at the hip since they day I was born.

When I was a child Jacob was always the one there when I needed a band-aid, what I mean by that was that he always let me just be a kid. My parents wanted me protected at all times, probably because what little childhood I had, but they overdid it at times.

So when I was with Jacob he would let me climb a tree, or ride a bike without training wheels, even when I wasn't ready yet. Now looking back I appreciate that more than anything, of course back then my parents didn't like it very much.

As my life progressed I went through different phases, of course in middle school it was the cookie cutter poptart phase where Jake could do no wrong, he was perfect and that was that.

Of course when I turned into a teenager that all changed, and our relationship developed into something beautiful. Of course with that came many tears as for all teenagers, but also many laughs, and good memories too. Things I wouldn't change for the world.

Then eventually came that day all young girls dream of, the day he asked me to marry him. Jake blindfolded me, and led me through the woods, when he took off the blindfold I saw a gorgeous meal that sparkled under the light of the moon, a full moon. He planned it perfect so the moon and stars would be so bright that we didn't even need other light. And in that clearing in the woods, a nice little romantic place for reasons only the two of us would know, he got down on one knee and I cried so hard I couldn't answer. Now looking back I giggle at even the memory.

Then there was my wedding day, also a gorgeous sight on first beach, which my Aunt Alice would settle for nothing but spectacular. And there I became Mrs. Jacob Black. With my vampire family, and my pack family as witnesses.

Now today, Jake and I have been married two years and I think I'm pregnant. Yes you heard right, pregnant.

The minute I even had the suspicion I called Rachel, my best friend. And Jacob's sister. She agreed to come over with my year old twin Nephews, Will and Dustin.

When Rachel came in the door I greeted her and the boys, knowing her carrying both Dustin and Will plus a huge bag full of pregnancy test would be difficult. I snatched Dustin from her and kissed his cheeks, "hello my precious!" I squealed.

Rachel and I quickly deposited the kids into the floor of the living room, then Rachel got out the children gates and put them around both kids, as they played with their trucks. "Jesus Rach! You don't have to put them in jail," I giggled.

"You don't understand ever since they both stated walking they're keeping Paul and I on our toes, you'll be happy to have those gates one day," she laughed.

I shook my head and led my sister in law into the kitchen, "coffee?"

"Oh shove the small talk, just go take these!" She mumbled, shoving the grocery bag in my hands and pushing me toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Rachel raised an eyebrow at me, "I don't... I don't know how to.. Do this," I mumbled, embarrassed.

Rachel laughed, "I didn't either my first time Ness, I don't think anyone really does. It has instructions but just pee on the little stick." I looked at her for a moment trying to see if she was joking, but Rach held a straight face so I'm guessing she wasn't.

I skipped up the stairs and into the bathroom, I put the grocery bag on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror before taking a deep breath. "Don't be a coward," I scolded myself.

I then ripped open the bag and found many test, I decided to do five.. Just on the safe side. Rachel was right, it used bigger words but the main idea was pee on the stick, wait certain time, bottabam you're either pregnant or you aren't.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the master bathroom sitting on Jake and I's bed. This baby wasn't exactly planned. So I was kind of nervous to tell Jacob, how would he react? He was always good with kids.

Whenever the pack gets together he is always one to run out and play with the children, almost everyone has kids now. Sam and Emily have a boy and a girl, Luke and Lilly. Luke is four and Lilly is one. Paul and Rachel of course have the twins. Jared and Kim have a precious three year old girl named Avery, who could make the world stop world war III with one innocent smile. Maybe that's what caught Brady, whatever it was he fell for little Aves when she was only three days old- yep as you can imagine Jared was not a happy camper. Seth is engaged to the nicest girl in the world Beatrice, which you wouldn't expect any less for Seth Clearwater.

Embry and Collin have yet to find their partner, the same goes for a couple of newbies, 16 year olds Allen and Ben. Then there lastly is Ann and Mitchell, Ann and Mitch are the first ever wolves to double imprint. Ann Uley, yes Sam's baby sister is only 15 and Mitch is 17. Jake doesn't ever let them patrol together much to their annoyance, he says it's because when they are together they aren't focused. But Annie and Mitch beg to differ, they say he just likes being a dick. When they voice this opinion though he just threatens more patrols and they shut up, I find it all very amusing.

_beep! beep!_ beep!

I jumped at the unexpected timer, Rachel came in and smiled at me, "I can't look Rach, you do it." Rachel grinned and practically ran into the bathroom, when she didn't come out I was frightened, "WELL!" I said, standing.

Rachel came out of the bathroom with all five sticks, "Congrats mommy," she squealed. oh my god.

"Oh my god," I said out loud this time, "Oh my god!" I smiled, Rachel grinned and threw herself at me, we then were jumping around screaming like idiots.

"I'm going to be an AUNT!"

"I'm GOING TO BE A _MOM_," wow the word felt foreign rolling off my tongue.

"Speaking of being a mom, Will and Dusty have been downstairs all of five minutes alone, I better go down there," Rachel said, skipping out of my room giving me one last hug and squeal first.

I sat on the bed with my head In my hands. Oh man how am I going to tell Jacob, how am I going to tell my parents. Now not only am I responsible for my life and partly Jacob's but now another Human, er partly human being too. Wow that raised another question would she phase? or be more vampire? Would it even be a she or would it be a cute little replica of his father.

I shook my head and walked down to play with my nephews I paused on the stairs to watch the sight before me, Rachel had Dustin in her arms and was throwing him above her head before blowing on his stomach, which made him squeal with delight. William started whining at her feet, so she put Dustin down before picking Will up, "Oh you don't think I forgot about you did you my baby boy?" she asked, before repeating what she did with Dustin moments ago, receiving the same reaction. I could only hope I would be as good a mother as Rachel and the other imprints.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but this is only the preview, PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL REPLY NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob, Grandpa, & baby!

(Renesmee's POV)

* * *

Rachel and I sat on the floor playing with the twins until about 7 when Paul and Jake came through the door.

"Hey beautiful," Jake said, sitting down behind me where I sat with Will in my lap.

"Hey honey," I leaned back into Jake and gave him a soft peck, he smiled down at me before turning his attention on Will.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Jake took Will into his arms and began playing with him, I smiled at the pair. Jake would be a great dad, I had all the confidence in the world.

"Okay Ness?" I heard Rachel say.

"Um, what?" I mumbled, pulling my gaze from where Jake had once sat with Will. I was alone now on the floor, Paul and Rachel each had a kid in there arms and they were holding all there bags, Jake was beside Paul looking worried down at me.

"I said we were leaving."

"Oh right I'm sorry," I quickly stood and hugged both Paul and Rachel, then dropped kisses on the boys sleeping heads.

"Night guys!" Rachel and Paul whispered, as they left the house.

Jake pulled me into him and studied my face, he looked worried. "Are you okay Nessie? You seem a little off," yep for sure worried.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little tired," I fell into Jacob and he held me tightly. Jake then lifted me into his strong arms and turned off the lights before carrying me up into our bedroom. I was too tired to full around with pajamas, so I just climbed in our bed.

"Night Ness, I don't have patrol the rest of the weekend so I'm all yours, go to sleep baby," Jacob said, I nodded. Or I think I nodded, to be honest I'm not really sure because sleep overcame me quickly- oh how pregnancy already changed things.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I could smell eggs and bacon cooking, that's another thing everyday I seemed hungrier and hungrier. Now i know it's the baby and not me just having some weird craving.

I changed clothes, just some cotton shorts and a tee-shirt. I walked into the kitchen and found Jacob cooking away, I went behind him and laid my cheek on his back, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love when you cook... It's kind of sexy."

Jake turned around and smirked down at me, "oh?"

"Mhmmm."

"Maybe I should cook more often."

"Maybe," I said coyly, Jake grinned and lifted me up on the counter before kissing me.

I took a piece of bacon off and munched on it while Jake finished cooking the rest of the food, when we sat down I started cramming it all in. Now on a normal day I would have one egg, two peices of bacon if I was really hungry, but today I was eating four eggs, Jake was gawking at me, "what?" I mumbled defensively, with food still in my mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I went to say yes but before I could I felt the food coming back up almost as fast as it went down, I quickly shoved the dining room chair away and ran to the bathroom, puking all my beautiful breakfast back into the toilet. I moaned, I wanted that! Jake was behind me in a second, holding my hair and patting my back. When I was finally finished Jake scowled down at me, "you are NOT okay. We need to go see Carlisle."

"No we don't." I protested, and left the bathroom, going to our room and sitting on the bed.

Jake looked at me like I had three heads, "Renesmee you have never puked in your whole life. You do and you don't think that is something we should be _concerned _with," he said, incredulously.

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'P'

"RENESMEE! THIS ISNT A JOKE-" Jake started to yell, and for whatever reason tears started welling up in my eyes, "Nessie! Oh god baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"I'm pregnant!" Jake's mouth fell open, and I started crying even harder. I looked back up at Jake and he was smiling like a mad man.

"Why are you crying baby that's a good thing."

I stopped my sobs and looked up at Jake, "you're happy?"

"Of course I am!" Jake said, a little defensively.

"Well now I ruined it!" I said, beginning to cry again.

Jake tried wiping the tears away but they fell to fast, "ruin it? How could you ruin it?"

"I just blurted it out! I was going to surprise you, make it all romantic and shit and now I just ruined it! I just plum said 'I'm pregnant' oh I'm terrible!"

"No you aren't! I would be just as happy this way, as if you told me the other way!" Jake said, desperately trying to keep me from crying I'm sure.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully.

"Promise."

i nodded, still kind of doubting. Jake grinned and sat on the bed, pulling me up and into his lap. He laid his head againt the back of my hair, and hugged me close, i finally quit crying. "Soo... a baby," Jake laughed.

I turned around and smiled, then looked down at my belly. Rubbing it softly, "can you believe there is actually a little baby growing in here?" Jacob looked down at my belly and held his hands over mine.

"So... maybe we should let Carlisle check you out," I laughed Jacob was so hesitant to ask me, it was kind of amusing.

"Alright," I shrugged. Jake let out a breath of air and held my jacket out for me, I slid it on and we went ahead to my grandparents house.

Hello?" I called, walking into the house, it was pretty much empty.

"Hi Renesmee, everyone else is out hunting. They should be back soon though. Carlisle is up-" before Nana could finish her sentence Grandpa was down and smiling at Jacob and I.

"Hey Grandpa I was kind of wandering if you could get out of Grandpa mode and go to doctor mode."

"What's wrong dear?" Nana asked frantically

I looked up at Jacob with a smile, "I think i'm pregnant," both of my grandparents eye's widened. "Please don't say anything, I want to tell my parents on Christmas since it's only a week away."

Nana smiled widely and hugged me close to her, "congratulations dear, i'm very happy for you, I would love to be a great grandmother." I nodded at her, she then hugged Jake. When I was younger he wouldn't dare, but after a while Jake warmed up to my vampire side; primarily for my sake. He and Rose still fight like children but other than that, it's all good.

"Well Renesmee, let's go get you checked out hmmm?" Grandpa asked, putting his hand on my lower back and leading me upstairs to the medical room, Jake followed closely behind.

I laid down on the medal bed and Grandpa walked around setting everything up while Jake held my hand. "i want both of you to remember that all questions asked will be formally as a doctor... i'm not judging you, so don't leave out things when I ask, please." Jake and I nodded in understanding, "Okay do you happen to know when the last time you two made love was?"

I blushed crimson despite the fact that he was my "Doctor","Um... night before last doc." Jake said awkwardly, rubbing my hand, I guess it was more interesting than my grandpas face. Grandpa didn't judge like he promised he just nodded and wrote something down, "It's going to be a little hard determining how far along you are then, oh Renesmee when is the last time you had your period?"

I blushed this time even brighter than before, "I don't know... maybe a month?" Grandpa once again nodded and wrote more down on his little clip board.

"Okay we're going to do an ultrasound."

Grandpa ended up putting this gooey gunk all over my stomach then used a machine to look at the baby, he determined that I was only about two weeks along, but because the baby has a little vampire in he or she, it seems I am the size of and as for along as a normal human at about 6 weeks, so we would be able to tell the gender in a week. Grandpa also said that the baby was progressing no where near as fast as I did, so he thinks they have more wolf than vampire in them. He also explained that if we one day decided to have another baby it could be completely different, we would never know for sure how the kids would turn out and what gene's they would take on. It was all up to god pretty much.

**I personally can't wait till next chapter, REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**Responses to CHAPTER ONE reviews:**

** YaleAceBella12 I will see how this goes over, :) thanks for caring enough to review!**

** NicoleLeeCarter thank you so much for favoring! And Thank you for your comments as well as taking the time to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas!

**(Renesmee's POV)**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON NAMES! BOY AND GIRL BOTH PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW THANK YOU!**

* * *

Today was finally Christmas and i was excited for more reasons than one, well first of all it was christmas, but what i was really happy about is that Jake and I were finally going to tell everyone about me being pregnant.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" i squealed, coming out of my closet and holding two dresses out in front of him, one was a nice black one and the other was red. I tried on both and made sure my bump wasn't showing. No reason for people to find out before we get the chance to tell them. I held both dresses out in front of Jacob's face, "which one?" i smiled

Jake examined both of them, "Red." he finally decided, i knew he would say that he always loved me in red, "baby you're so excited but what about our presents?" Jake sort of pouted, resting his head in the crook of my neck after i had put on my dress, and was looking in the mirror to put on some pearls.

I turned around and frowed at Jacob, "I'm really sorry Jake, i'm just so excited i wasn't even thinking," i quickly went in our closet and got Jacob's present, "here! open it!"

"Awe Ness i didn't mean we had to do it now, i just wanted to remind you, you know i'm just as excited as you right? i can't wait to tell Billy," he said, leaning down and rubbing my tummy affectionately, "you ready for your first Christmas baby?" he cooed, i giggled.

"it's fine Jacob. You're right anyway... Now please open your present!" i said, after Jake moved away from my little bump.

"You sure?"

"YES!" i pretty much demanded.

"Okay,okay," Jake laughed, and grinned as he ripped into the paper.

"umm Ness?" Jake asked, staring down at the baby pool table that was in his hands.

"You said you wanted a pool table right?" i asked, innocently as if i had no idea what was wrong with the baby replica of a pool table in his hand.

"Yeah," Jake laughed and hugged me tight, "let me go get your present..."

"Hey.. can you go get me some wrapping paper from the basement while you're up?"

"Sure, sure." Jake trailed off, as he left the room. i sat on our bed and smiled to myself as i heard Jake shuffling around, when he went down the stairs my heartbeat picked up even more, "NO WAY!" Jake yelled, he came running back up the stairs with a giant smile, "I thought you said no pool table ever, because it looks "tacky"?"

I smiled, "yeah but you've talked about it since we got married, and our vows said something about a compomise right? and besides it's in the basement. It doesn't look tacky down there."

Jake grinned widely and flew across the bed meeting my lips he then pulled back, "i love you, ya know that?"

"And all this time i thought you loved me for my personality... or my beauty, but it's only for my pool table," i smirked.

Jake wagged his finger at me, "Cute."

"i know... now gemme!" i said, reaching for the present in Jake's hands.

"AH, ah, ah," he warned, pulling it back away from me, i pouted. "A kiss first," he said, pulling a mistletoe he got from god knows where, and put it above our heads.

"This is incredibly tacky," i mumbled before kissing him eagerly, "and somehow comepletely hot," i mumbled bwtween kisses, pushing Jake on his back and straddling his lap, the minute he moaned i knew i had him and i took the oppurtunity to snatch the present from his hands.

"That was cruel," Jake scrowled, but pulled me on his lap and watched me open it nonethless.

"Oh Jacob," i gasped. It was a sterling silver charm bracelet, with only four charms on it, but it was still beautiful.

"i promise, we'll get you a lot more."

"Oh no, it's perfect Jake, I can't wait until more holidays come and you add more, each one a symbol like these," I automatically knew what each one was for. There was a wolf, which we all know what that was for. A heart, which stood for Jake and I 's love. A ladybug, because only Jacob would know that when I was little he called me that, all the time. And lastly there was a tree that confused me actually, "what is the tree for?"

Jake rubbed over the charm, "it is a family tree... it's for our growing family."

"Oh your're so amazing Jake," i grinned.

"And when we have our baby I will find the perfect charm to represent it,"

"Did you just call our baby an it?"

"Well Ness. i don't know whether it's a boy or girl and i want to find out, but you want it to be a surprise."

"yeah sue me for wanting it to be a surprise," i rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean anything by it Ness!"

I realized that i kind of snapped at him and he wasn't used to it, usually I don't ever get angry with Jacob, our relationship although very serious that we love each other is pretty light hearted. We like to joke and play around, that's just who we are. Not that it takes anything away from us, because we love each other more than you could imagine, we just like messing with one another. "Its fine Jakey, sorry if I'm snappy... but I think you're just gonna have to deal."

"Nah you're a perfect pregnant wife Ness... remember Rachel?" i laughed loudly, Rach wasn't a very happy pregnant woman. She was huge since she was having twins, and she was upset all the time, i remember one time one of her kindergardeners told her they didn't like cupcakes after she made them, and she literally cried for an hour, then he cried and ate the cupcake even though he was allergic, they had to call in a sub.

"Alright it's 12 and I'm starving, let's go to your dads," We were celebrating Christmas with Jake's family, then the pack. Then at about seven we're coming home and Nana is making us dinner before we open presents with my vampire family.

* * *

"Hey Ness, Hey Jacob," Billy said, as Jake and i came in. We left the presents for Dustin and Will in the car, they weren't opening them until we celebrated with the pack, and why tease them like that? They still had Billy's presents to open though.

"Hey Billy," I said, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"Hey dad," Jake said, giving him a hug.

I heard Rachel working in the kitchen so I went to help her, first stopping and saying a hello to Paul and Will, "where's Dustin?" I asked Paul, confused.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Being babied by his momma, she won't put him down because he's being whiny, I told her to just let him cry that he would be fine, but she didn't listen."

I laughed, "Yep, sounds like my Dustin and Rachel." I went into the kitchen and sure enough Rachel was killing herself trying to juggle Dusty and cooking, "Merry Christmas!" I said.

Dustin grinned at me with his two bottom teeth, "Cwistmas!" he repeated making Rachel and I cheer, at almost two he and Will can say almost everything pretty well. Actually they will be two in two days, that ironic.

"Come on baby boy let's give mommy a break," as predicted Dustin started crying for Rachel but I just walked quickly with him out of the room, out of site out of mind right? "Here go see uncle Jay," I said, going to hand Dustin off to Jacob. Jake, Paul, and Will were all in the floor and Billy was sitting in his wheelchair watching them.

"NO NO NO!" Dustin cried loudly, before hitting me. Jake took him in his arms but before he could even really take him Paul had him, "Hey kid. I don't care how mad you are, you DO NOT hit anybody especially your aunt!" he said, sternly. Dustin stopped crying immediately and looked at Paul wide eyed, "Say sorry please."

Dustin looked at me pathetically and Paul moved so they were closer to me, Dustin then leaned down from Paul's arms and kissed my cheek, "Sowwy Aunt Nessie, Lub you." Yep my heart melted a little bit.

"I forgive you," i said, remembering how Rachel told me that you weren't supposed to tell them it was "Okay" because it wasn't. Dustin smiled at me, then wiggled from Paul's arms and went into the floor to play with his brother, Jake looked at me with the same one I gave him as if to say "That's going to be us one day"

I nodded then went back into the kitchen to help Rachel, "So are you letting the cat out of the bag finally?" Rach asked, as we put the final touches on lunch and prepared it around the dining room table.

"Yep, to everyone," I breathed.

"Oh thank god, I didn't know how much longer i could keep the secret," Rachel said, I laughed and shook my head, we found out like a week ago. "Dinner guys!" Rachel called, Paul came in with Dustin, and Jake had Will, while Billy rolled himself behind them.

When we all got sat down and everyone had their food Jake and I both looked at each other before Jake cleared his throat, "dad?"

"Yes son?"

Jake smiled down at me, taking my hand, "we're having a baby." Billy's face lit up like Christmas... no pun intended.

"Another grandchild!" he mused, then smiled brightly at me, "thank you dear."

"Your welcome," I said quietly.

After Rachel and i cleaned back up dinner, we let the boys open presents then we opened the ones we got for one another. We all agreed that we would only spend money on the wolf kids, and that the adults didn't need them. But Rachel, Paul, Jacob, and i decided it was okay for us to do it at Billys. We also of course got Billy a present, and he cried, which made all of us cry as well.

"Merry Christmas," I said, leaning down and giving Billy a bye hug, "I love you Billy."

"I love you too sweetheat," Billy said, squeezing my arm.

when I went out Will was reaching out for me from Paul's arms, "No baby boy we are about to go to Aunt Emily's for Christmas you'll see Aunt Nessie there," Rachel said.

"Go with!" Will said, continuing to reach for me. I went over and took him from Paul's arms.

"Don't worry, Aunt Nessie loves spending time with her little William," I looked over at Dustin who was beside the car, "do you want to come with me and Uncle Jay too?"

Dustin looked at me for a second before running into Rachel's legs, "Mommy!" he said, clear as day. I smiled, it didn't bother me at all that he loved his mommy so much, I actually wondered If Jake and I's child would be a momma's kid or be a cute little Jacob clone. I could live with our kid trying to be just like their daddy.

When we pulled up to Emily and Sam's all the kids ran out to greet us, Luke, Paul and Emily's son came right for my door and grabbed my hand leading me to the house I looked back at Jake, "Don't worry I got him," he reassured, putting my worry for Will at ease. I looked over and giggled when I saw Avery doing the same thing to Rachel.

"Avery, Luke pulling them inside isn't going to open presents any fast leave your aunts alone," Embry scolded gently, both Avery and Luke pouted at him then ran off clearly only wanting to see their aunts for the presents. Rachel went off to the kitchen and I grinned up at Emb

"Embry!" I yelled, throwing myself at him. Embry was always my best friend. Well I guess technically he was Jake's first, but Embry and I have always had a special relationship. He is literally the sweetest guy in the world and I know one day he will find himself a very lucky girl.

"Merry Christmas shorty," Embry smiled.

"How you been Embry, Jake told me you've been running a lot," I frowned, Jake and I worry about Embry like I said he is my best friend, and seeing all of his buddies getting families of their own and having imprints really takes a lot out of him. It's really not fair...

"I'm fine Ness."

"Embry you-"

Embry interrupted me, "Ness really Jake and I have a lot of new customers its all okay, I'm very well financially I even got a new car...mustang. Mu life is great." I nodded even though I didn't really believe him. But it was true about he and Jake's shop, Jake and Embry are well known from here to Seattle, they can do anything for a car and quick too. They make amazing money for mechanics.

"Well I'm going to go talk to the girls... come by and see my sometime okay? That's not a request either," I said, pointing a finger at him while he grinned.

"No prob Nessie," I smiled, and walked into the kitchen to see all the girls.

"Hey Ness, we were just about to go get set around the living room. The kids are eager Merry Christmas by the way," Emily said, giving me a hug as we walked into the living room, Emily suddenly looked at me knowingly, "with all these new babies coming along and all the kids we have now i think next Christmas should be at you and Jake's house," She smiled, patting my belly and going to pull Lilly into her lap. I gawked after her, she knew?!

I sat down on the couch next to Beatrice and Ann, Jake sat in front of me by my feet, this was a ritual all the guys took the floor with the kids giving the couches to us girls. Emily was right it was getting a little crowded. "Um guys before we start Ness and I need to tell you guys that-"

"I'm pregnant!" I finished, every one turned to Jake wide eyed.

"What she said.." everybody erupted into cheers, and all the imprints went to hug me, asking me all sorts of questions. After everything died down I looked around the living room, Sam and Emily sat with Luke and Lilly. Luke was also sitting beside Avery who was in Jared's lap, the pair were racing to see who could get the presents opened the fastest. Paul and Rach had the twins between them and were smiling down at them watching as they got excited every time they opened anything. I couldn't help but smile and think that this time next year Jake and I would have a little child between us helping he or she rip off the pretty wrapping paper.

After all the kids opened their presents all the grown ups sat around talking while the children played in the floor, and all the younger wolves and imprints went outside to have a snowball fight, Luke and Avery quickly dropped their toys to go join them, then soon we all found ourselves out in the middle of a snowball war. Jake wrapped his arms around me while grinning and Emily snapped a picture with her new camera, I have to admit it was pretty cute.

By the time night time fell every one was leaving and I took a deep breath, only one more family to tell. phew!

**Don't forget to review, it would mean a lot to me!**

** YaleAceBella12 I hope I do, :) thanks for reviewing!**

** jbarbosa12 thank you! **

** NicoleLeeCarter i sure hope so :) thanks for reviewing!**

** Razzburry17(guest) yes I actually do have all of Jake and Nessie's kid(s) gender's planned out but if you have any ideas on names i am all ears thanks for reviewing **


	4. Chapter 4: Moving, and La Push

**(Renesmee's POV)**

**I was recently contacted on being confused on who is who and which kids belong to which couples so if any one else is just let me know and i'll make a list if that's easy.**

* * *

As expected daddy freaked out over the baby, demanding to know from grandpa every detail. His exact words were, "you watched Bella go through this and now you did it to your wife? You're a freaking bastard," to Jacob. I of course burst into tears because of this, and Jacob and the rest of the family wanted to kill my father.

I went two weeks without talking to daddy, but when he came over with chocolate (a new favorite of mine) and flowers and a heartfelt apology, I forgave him.

It took all of five minutes for Carlisle to put him in his place on Christmas but that wasn't enough for me, I was pissed and so was momma. She slept on Jake and I's couch for an entire week until he got the since to beg her to come home.

So now I'm roughly 3 months pregnant, and I look pretty big. Carlisle guesses that I'm about half way through my pregnancy. He expects the baby will be ready for delivery after me being pregnant 6 or 7 months.

"Hey hun, I gotta head into work. You need anything?" Jake asked, stopping to kiss me on the cheek.

I looked around at my laptop in my lap, and _Keeping Up With The Kardashians _which was on tv and smiled at Jake, "nope I'm good."

"Alright," Jake leaned down and kissed my stomach, "hey baby, take care of your mommy for me." He said, patting my stomach affectionately.

"Bye love you," Jake said, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and laid back into the couch, "woah baby you're very active today," the little thing was kicking non-stop all day long.

I sighed and stood up, the laundry was piled up high and the dishes still needed to be done. I went into the laundry room down stairs and started separating the whites from darks.

Ding dong!

I looked up at the ceiling and realized it was momma, "come in!" I said, at a normal tone of voice. She didn't need to be yelled at, she could hear me easily.

"Hey sweetheart, you busy?" I turned on the washing machine and smiled at my mom

"No that was the last load, I'm all caught up. What's up?"

"Nothing just figured I would keep you company."

I nodded slightly as my feet started aching. "Woah, peanut's going crazy can we go to the couch?"

"Of course Renesmee," momma said, looking worried.

When we got up the stairs I was winded, "okay I'm going to have to get Jacob to do the laundry or something, I don't know how much longer I can climb the stairs," I laughed, and momma did too.

When we sat down I studied my mother and knew something was wrong, "okay mom not that I don't love you, because you know I do but you coming all unannounced? there's something obviously wrong I can feel it... What's up?"

Momma smiled slightly, but it was sad. "You could always do that Renesmee, you always knew something was wrong I could never hide much," she then stood and crossed her arms, facing away from me and pretending to admire the pictures I had of me and Jake around the living room and on the mantle of the fireplace, "we're moving." She eventually whispered.

My eyes widened, "what!?" Seriously the major time I need my parents in my life and they aren't going to be here to help me? I can't raise a child without them!

Momma turned to me and if she were human I would bet a million dollars she would be in tears, "people suspect something, we've been here to long." She finally chocked out.

"Oh momma," I said, hugging her close and letting her weep into me.

"I'm not ready to leave Charlie! I know it's selfish but I just can't!" She sobbed, "not to mention you and Jake! I can't leave the only grandchild I have! This isn't fair," she cried.

"Momma you can come to visit," I tried to console, but on the inside I was crying just as much as she was. I can't live without my momma! But I also can't leave my support system in La Push I need them just as much as I need my parents.

* * *

Momma went home a few hours later apologizing for crying, and I just assured her that it was fine and that it would all workout.

Good thing Rachel called and was my distraction otherwise I'm pretty sure I would've sat alone at home and cried, "hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe! Me and the other girls are taking the kiddos to the beach today, and since I have two kids and you know the ocean pretty much means a parent per toddler I was wondering if you wanna come."

"So I'm your babysitter that's the only reason you want me to come," I teased.

"Exactly!" Rachel replied, not skipping a beat.

"Sure sure whatever me and baby Black would love to come, but remember I'm not as vampiry as I normally am. This baby's made me very _human _so I act like a pregnant human. I can't exactly chase down a 2 year old,"

Rachel laughed. "It's cool. Besides Ness I don't know if you remember but it's March which is cold to us humans. We are only going to play in the sand."

"Oh I've noticed," I assured, this baby has made me act very very human. My entire life I've never needed a jacket to go outside until now. "You pick me up?"

"Yeah that's fine," Rachel agreed, "you and baby J.R be ready, we'll be there in 10!" Everyone has began calling the baby 'J.R' because of Jacob and I's initials. I actually like it, it's kind of cute.

"Alrightee we will." I hung up and quickly sent a message to Jake at work.

_Hey babe, going to the beach with Rachel and all the other girls and kiddos. If I'm not home by the time you are come find me I'll be in La Push somewhere or another. Love you! -Nessie_

I went up stairs and put on some jeans and a North Face. Then quickly did a once over turning off all the lights in the house, making sure to avoid what was going to be the nursery. Alice already knows the sex and I'm pretty sure if I walked in there before it was done, she would kill me. I don't have a problem with it though I never much was one for design so if she and nana are willing to do it for me, go nuts Aunt Alice.

_Honk honk!_

I walked quickly, you know that pregnant walk where you don't really know if you're a person or In fact a penguin, and jumped in Rachel's Acadia **(acadia- a type of SUV)** "hey," I smiled.

Rachel grinned at me, then rubbed my growing belly, "hello to both of you."

I turned and smiled at the twins in the back seat. "And a special hello to you both as well,"

"HI!" Both Will and Dustin yelled at ear piercing volumes.

I cringed and looked over at Rachel who was giggling surprised. "They're excited," she shrugged, I looked back at the toothless grins and couldn't help but giggle to, they're too cute.

When we pulled up to the beach I opened the door and Will came piling out, Dustin didn't bother waiting either he jumped out on his brothers side too. Rachel came around with a bag and rolled her eyes, "there's supposed to be a rule of not getting out till mommy let's them, but hell we're in La Push and they're excited."

I laughed lightly and followed after the twins. 3 months had changed a few things in the Lahote house. Now the twins weren't only walking but running, and they definitely had the terrible twos down pat. But also they didn't want to be caried anymore, and are much more independent. If they want something they can tell you clear as a bell with their voices without having to whine, which Paul adores, I think Rachel misses having babies around though.

When we walked up we saw Kim and Avery, "hey cutie patootie." I cooed at Avery.

She smiled up at me, "hi Aunt Nessie! Ohhh Luke's here!" Then she was gone running off to play with Luke who just walked up with Emily.

"Lucas! Avery! Don't go to far stay where we can see you!" Emily yelled after her son, and Avery. She then came over and smiled at Kim, Rachel and I.

Will and Dustin occupied themselves with the sand and were having a ball. That was a good thing about the pair, they were easy kids for the most part. Dustin just likes getting into things and William is a little dare devil.

"So anything new?" I sighed, leaning back and giggling at the site of Luke dangling a worm in Avery's face. She then threatened to tell her daddy on him and her Brady, we all laughed as Luke came to a halt and put the worm down.

"Yes actually," we all turned to look at Kim surprised, "I didn't want to say anything because I thought It was your time to shine Ness. But I'm pregnant!" All three of us cheered and hugged Kim.

"Wow! our kids will be so close in age!"

"I know! I was so happy! And so is Jared."

"Have you told little princess," Emily asked, motioning with her head towards Avery. 'Little Princess' wasn't meant to be mocking, it was just that Avery is so far the only little girl out of the pack's 2nd generation, so she's always been everyone's little princess.

Kim sighed, "no, Jared and I are telling her tonight though. We don't know how she'll react she's so used to having everything she wants and all the attention in the world."

"Well at least she'll have Brady, he will always be there to give her over the top attention," I reminded.

"Yeah I suppose that's true. And besides she'll get over it, she'll have to learn the concept of sharing. I actually think this will be good for the little spoilt thing," we all laughed.

"Yeah Will and Dustin never got to experience being the only child so they are used to sharing, it's been like that since birth. But that doesn't mean there isn't hard days... Did I tell you girls what they did when Paul and I started potty training two weeks ago?" Rachel laughed.

All of us shook our heads, "what happened," I asked.

Rachel snorted, "so Paul being the idiot he is got two little potties... two different colors," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy," Emily laughed.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, "so they both had to pee and Will ran in there and got on the sacred blue potty first," she rolled her eyes, we all laughed, "and Dustin came in and said "that's mine!" Then proceeded to shove his brother off and William peed all over the floor."

We all started laughing hysterically, "Paul came In there and started laughing. At the time I was pissed I mean they ruined my carpet rugs. But then I looked at William's offended face that his brother would dare do that and couldn't help but laugh also." we all burst out laughing.

two hours went by and finally we all say our men coming laughing and shoving each other. Each respective one came by and sat down beside us, "you ladies have a good day?" Paul asked, before kissing Rachel.

"Yeah... We all heard the pee story," I giggled, Kim and Paul laughed loudly and Rachel snickered. Jared, Sam and Jake looked udderly confused. "I'll tell ya later," Jake nodded.

"So what wrong with princess?" Jared asked, looking at his daughter who sat two feet away from us pouting and kicking at the sand, she was also glaring at the three boys who were having a blast in the sand castles they made, then destroyed.

Kim rolled her eyes, "your daughter is on timeout because she threw a huge fit then tried to run away from me and go in the ocean after I already told her no that it was too cold."

Jared shook his head, "so when she does something wrong she's my daughter." He chuckled.

Kim rolled her eyes and pushed him away with a grin, "will you talk to her please, she won't listen to me." Jared nodded and said his goodbyes to us all, then went and lifted his daughter up despite her protest and carried her away.

"Sorry," Kim grimaced.

"It's alright she's just tired," Emily assured, and we all nodded.

"Where's Embry?" I asked, after Kim and Jared were out of site Embry usually came and hung out with us all.

Jake held a poker face, "he's running again."

"I need to talk to him."

Jake sighed, "no Ness you don't. He's a grown man he can make his own decisions. You aren't his mother, sister, aunt, no one. It isn't your place so please just don't.. Besides he's on edge I wouldn't want him hurting you or the baby."

I looked up at Jake with a glare that would frighten the dead, "EMBRY WOULD NEVER. HURT ME. EVER,"

"He's really at a low point right now Ness," Paul said gently.

"Well I don't care!" I stood up and pulled away from Jake, "Embry is my best friend and would NEVER. Thank you for the nice day Rach, I had fun," I said curtly. I waited long enough for her to nod before stomping away.

I found Jake's jeep and quickly jumped inside. Jake was right behind me the whole stomp to the car. I glared out the window at the trees that passed before letting the tears that welled up in my eyes fall. When we pulled into the garage Jake noticed, "oh honey I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Wasn't.. You," I mumbled between sobs.

Jake quickly went around the the passenger side and gathered me into his arms.

"What is it then baby?" He tried to soothe.

"Everyone's leaving! My parents are moving, Embry is leaving, all the people closest to me are leaving when I need them the most!" I sobbed into his chest. Jacob didn't really have a contort and just held me until my pregnancy hormones calmed down a few notches.

**Please review :)**

**Responses to chapter 3 reviews: **

** NicoleLeeCarter I already pmed you, and thanks for reviewing! :)**

** YaleAceBella12 thanks for reviewing!  
**** jbarbosa12 thanks so much! and for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Date

**(Renesmee's POV)**

**STILL TAKING NAMES SO PLEAAAASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

**Guys I can't wait for little "J.R" to be born, you have no clue! Are Y'all dying to know the gender yet? haha! Also I would like to personally apologize to each and every one of you because in the first chapter I named Sam and Emily's child 'Jason' and his name actually is LUKE sorry for any confusion, I have corrected the mistake and hope you guys aren't to mad at me!**

**ANNND you may want to bookmark this page because here is the list of kids and such so far:D**

**Jacob and Nessie****-?****Paul and Rachel****- Dustin (2) Will (2)**

**Kim and Jared ****-Avery (3)who is imprinted on by Brady -?**

**Sam and Emily****-Luke (4) Lilly (1)**

**Seth and Imprint Beatrice, they are engaged.**

**Embry and girlfriend NOT IMPRINT Mia (introduced this chapter)**

**Ann (15) Sam's little sister and Mitchell (17)- First ever to double imprint.**

**WOLVES WHO HAVE YET TO IMPRINT: Collin, Allen (16), and Ben (16)**

* * *

It has been a couple weeks since my little freak out and everything relatively went back to normal, other than the fact that both Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie plus momma come here to cry every day. Not to mention nana who is just beside herself.

But also there has been good things, to all of our surprise Embry has started dating a girl, Mia. From what I've heard she seems to be a nice girl, and I'm truly happy for Embry.

Although there is that little voice in my head that keeps asking, "what will happen to the poor girl if they get to attached, then he imprints?" But then again Embry shouldn't let his wolf control him- and besides he deserves someone to love him.

That's what brought us to today, the couple are coming over for dinner tonight so I'm trying to prepare it as quickly as possible.

Now J.R is stretching me out more, at almost four months I feel like a cow! Even though Jake assures me I'm not, I still have that little cringe of what my body will be like after I deliver.

"Knock, knock," I heard someone say, I looked up from cutting lettuce and smiled at me aunts.

"Hey.." I paused to stop and wipe off my hands before looking at them, "what are you ladies doing here?"

Rosalie shrugged, "we know that you have people coming over and we didn't want you to over exert yourself so we thought we would help," she walked over and started cutting carrots for the salad.

"Yeah and also I'm going to pick out your clothes," Aunt Alice said, as usual in a bubbly voice. She stopped to lean down and kiss my belly, "Besides I wanted to get J.R heres nursery ready! How are you precious! I can't wait till you come out of there!" She squealed, I giggled and Rosalie shook her head with a smile.

After Aunt Alice went upstairs I went around and sat down at the bar opposite of where Rosalie is cutting the salad things, "so where's momma?"

"Her and your father have been at the cottage for the last two days... I honestly don't think they've even realized it's been that long," Rosalie grinned, looking up at me with a cocked eyebrow and smirk.

I shuddered, "okay- ew." Rosalie laughed loudly.

"So any names yet?" She asked curiously, as she continued busying herself. I went to stand up and help but she only motioned me back down.

"Yes actually! There's been a lot though, it makes it even tougher since we don't know the gender."

"Well you know Alice-"

I cut her off, "Rosalie!" I said, warningly.

Rosalie looked at me wide eyed and held her hands up in surrender, "I was only saying!" She grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "yeah everybody is. I want it to be a surprise so it will be! And the only people who know better be Aunt Alice and Daddy because of their super powers."

"Super powers," Rosalie snorted. Yes I had always called them that and therefore always will!

"Anyway," I continued, "for a girl we have a few but none for sure, it's all just guessing right now. But a few of our favorites are Sarah, after Jacob's mother. Annabelle, after momma. And Reece just because we love the name."

"And boys?"

"Well I really want to name him after his father, so Jacob. But the middle name we aren't really sure. We like Mason because of daddy but if we name a child that we want to actually call him Mason, not his first name be 'Jacob' so if we have another boy then Mason. But middle names to compliment Jacob we like Austin, Adam, Baylor, Kian, Thomas, Charlie."

"Wow you guys have a lot of boy names. But I do say I like Jacob, when I was growing up all the little boys were named after their fathers, I think it's cute." Rosalie stopped cutting and looked up at me, "you're very lucky Renesmee, I would give anything to have a child." That struck a cord in me, I automatically felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie." I said sincerely, if I could do something to give her a child I would in a heartbeat.

"Don't be sweetheart, I'm very happy for you... Jacob to if you can believe it," she chuckled and looked away, almost like she was remembering something, then looked back at me with a genuine smile. "I will spoil my little niece or nephew to death! They'll love their Aunt Rosalie."

"That they will," I laughed. "And by the way Aunt Rose I'm pregnant not useless, let me do something," I whined.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but handed me a thing of plates and other dishes with utensils. "Go make the table all pretty and up to your own expectations," she said, shooing me away.

I rolled my eyes but took the plates and arranged them around the table, Rosalie knew I was pretty particular about how my dining room table looked. When everything was up to par I went back into the kitchen and met Alice coming down the stairs on the way, "hey chick! I'm leaving, and you and me have a date tomorrow. We need to get a crib, and a bookshelf." She nodded.

"Yay! I wanted something to do I'm getting a little stir crazy, and by the way the crib has to be wooden so Jake can carve the baby's name into it. It's a tribe tradition."

"Awe! That's so cute," Alice gushed, before kissing me on the cheek, "alright I'll see the pair of you tomorrow, shouldn't be a long trip, few hours tops, promise." Alice said, before kissing my cheek and dancing out of the room.

I looked down at my belly with a smirk, "your Auntie Alice is a crazy one."

"You've got that right," Jacob said, walking in the door from work.

"Jake!" I squealed, going to hug him quickly. He has been busy with the pack and work; a couple days of not seeing him has made me miss him tons.

"Awe Nessie, I've missed you guys." Jake said, voicing my thoughts, he then leaned down and rubbed my belly before kissing it. "I've missed you too J.R!"

I giggled and pulled Jake back up to his feet kissing him again, "we've missed you so much! So didja Doit didja didja!?" I asked, like a little kid.

Jake chuckled and kissed my forehead, "yep! You're looking at your new owner of J&E who works from home, we hired 3 new guys to do the mechanics so I can pretty much just work in the office here, Embry too, but I mean I'll probably still go in once a week because I love fixing stuff up!"

"Sounds great, I'm just glad you'll be here more often with J.R and I."

"Me too," Jake sighed, starting to hug me.

I backed away quickly, "no! I'm dressed all ready and you need to go get ready! You aren't allowed to hug me until you get cleaned up!" I warned, looking his grease shirt up and down.

"Oh hold that thought I almost forgot," I looked at Jake curiously but he only grinned, he walked out the door and returned a minute later with a dozen red roses.

"Oh Jacob they're gorgeous," I sighed, taking them in my hands.

"They got nothing on my beautiful wife," I blushed softly and Jake grinned bigger, before sending me a wink and skipping up the stairs. "Hey blondie," Jake said, on his way up, greeting Rosalie as she entered the room. Now the term blondie seemed more loving than anything.

"Hey dog!" Rosalie greeted, just as cheerfully as he had. They're so weird I swear.

"Alright doll, baked potatoes and Chicken on the stove, which you already know because you did I just put the final touches on! Have a nice night and see you tomorrow, Alice and I'll pick you up at like 9, bye-bye J.R!" She cooed, then smiled at me and skipped out.

"Thanks!" I yelled, before the door closed.

I looked down and the roses in my hand and sighed, they really needed a vase which was in the cabinet above the stove. I looked around seeing my options and grabbed the step latter, gently setting the roses on the counter first. I climbed up and of course I'm so short I still couldn't reach, so I decided to go on the very first top of the latter. I reached as far as I could and when I did I barely scrapped the vase with my fingers when I heard, "NESSIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Startled I screamed and felt myself fall backwards, scared I clenched my eyes and waited for the fall but it didn't come, I looked back up quickly and caught the vase which was falling, before it shattered.

"GOT IT!" I grinned sheepishly up at Jacob, he didn't look to amused.

Jake sighed and put me on my feet, "Renesmee! You could've gotten seriously hurt!" He scolded. "What were you thinking?"

"Well I needed a vase for my flowers," I tried explaining.

"And you couldn't wait for me to get it for you?" Man he's heated.

"I just thought I could get it! I'm sorry Jacob it's not like I meant to!"

Jake's face softened, before he pulled me into a hug, "Nessie you just have to remember that you're practically human right now, and you're carrying a baby! You can't do stuff like that."

That made me feel guilty, "I'm sorry Jakey,"

Jake chuckled and hugged me tighter, "Jakey? You haven't called me that in a while."

"Only when I'm in trouble," I smiled, remembering the times when I was little and did something to upset him, then I would call him 'Jakey' and get out of it half the time.

"Yep good times," Jake smiled, "so you feeling okay?"

"Yep! J.R here has been giving me a little run for my money today though, so active!" I motioned to my belly as the baby began kicking yet again. "So tell me about this girl."

"Well her name is Mia Michael, she's from here. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, your regular American girl. She's originally from Tennessee so she has a bit of an accent, but it's cute." Jake said it as if talking about a puppy, I'm not the jealous type anyway.

"She sounds sweet!"

"Yeah she's nice, I met her at the shop briefly."

"Mmm," I nodded, Jake leaned in and pulled me closely kissing me hungrily, I saw the headlights of someone from the corner of my eye, "Jake!" I moaned, trying to push him away. He nipped at my neck making me forget why I wanted him to leave again, suddenly a knock at the door pulled me from my confusion, "Jacob!" I gasped, pulling away and hitting him with a spoon.

"Ow! NESS!" Jake yelled, covering the back of his head.

I looked at him sternly, "all the food is on the table besides the chicken I have to do that because you'll go getting 'distracted'! Now get the door!" I ordered, then as an after thought added, "please honey."

Jake nodded and went to get the door while I put the chicken at the center of the table, with just enough time for Embry and Mia to come in, "hey." Embry said, leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Embry," I smiled, then turned to the girl I was more interested in meeting at the moment, "hi, I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie or Ness. You can pretty much call me anything besides Renesmee, that's to formal," I laughed, and hugged her she didn't seem to mind.

"Hi! I'm Mia, it's nice to meet you and your house is extremely gorgeous. I'm super jealous," she gushed, looking around. Jake was right she did have a country twang that I adored.

"Oh, thank you so much! And don't be girl, you'll have your paradise one day." I promised. She smiled genuinely sweetly and I couldn't help but grin back, this girl was just like Emb she is perfect!

"Oh you guys come and sit down," I ushered them to the table and Jake leaned against the door with a smile, "I love her" I mouthed to him, he snorted a laugh, sitting down at the table. I kicked him; hard.

Embry and Mia pretended not to notice, and looked at each other with a smile once the food was passed around Mia smiled at me, "so do you know the gender?"

Jake and I looked at each other, "we want it to be a surprise."

"Awww that's so cute!" Mia smiled.

"Mia has eight siblings," Embry filled in.

"EIGHT!?" My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Yep! Two sisters and six brothers."

"Wow! And how old are they?"

"Sammy is 3, Micah is 6, Will is 8, Ana is 9, Lilliana is 10, Kyle is 16, Jake is 17, and Wade is 25. Then I am 21."

"Wow, that's awesome how was it growing up with that many siblings?" Jake asked, clearly intrigued.

"It's pretty crazy, growing up we had to fight over attention. And it gets kind of annoying at times, but I love the little brats oh and Wade too. But it's also really fun when you play like hide and go seek and stuff because it's always a huge game."

"Wow that sounds so cool, I'm an only child." I said.

Mia laughed, "yeah it's pretty interesting. It also toughens you up, six brothers. Especially between Kyle and Jake, I broke up so many fights between the pair of them, it was actually pretty ridiculous."

"Wow, hey me and all the other girls are going to La Push this weekend. You wanna come? We're taking the kids, but I'm sure you won't mind since you're so used to it."

"sure that sounds so fun! I just moved here so I don't have very many friends that would be amazing, and I love kids, I'm actually going to US (University of Seattle) to get my degree in teaching, I hope to be a preschool teacher."

"Wow! That sounds fun."

After Mia insisted in helping to clean up and her and Embry bid their goodbyes I sighed and leaned into Jacob, "that was a long but fun night," I said, shutting off all the lights and joining Jake in bed. "I really like her," I said, laying against him.

"Yeah me too, she's good for Embry," Jake agreed.

"But 9 kids.. Jesus her parents need a hobby," I laughed.

"Yeah... How many kids do you want?" Jake asked, looking down at me with a smile.

"Well I definitely want a mini soccer team. For sure no 9 that's crazy, no more than 6 no less than 2. I say 4 or 5, I want a soccer team, what about you?"

"Yeah," Jake agreed, "it would be cool for them all to have plenty of siblings to play with, and besides when one of them pisses us off we can just go to the others."

"Jacob!" I scolded, trying to stop my laughter but it came out in a snort.

"What! I'm just saying," he chuckled. "Any way, are you interested in making this night a little longer?"

"What did you have in mind Mr. Black?" I smirked.

"Anything that pleases you Mrs. Black," Jake grinned, leaning down and capturing my lips.

**10 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER ;) ? YOU CAN DO IIIITTTTTT**

**So this chapter had a lot to do with me, you know the whole insight on what a big family is like. Yeah it's annoying but I love each and every one of them. (None of the names or places listed are my actual family members or place I live, nor the ages just the genders and numbers of siblings from my perspective)**

**Review responses to chapter 4: **

** NicoleLeeCarter yesssss please send in those baby names! **

** YaleAceBella12 we'll see ;) and thank you for reviewing. Also, I added the list at the top :)**

** Debbie Hicks (guest) I was slightly confused on what exactly you were doing, was this how you envisioned this going? Or perhaps my story gave you an idea to a similar one? or maybe you just wanted to share a little piece of your great creativity with me! I'm not sure, but let me know!**

** JarBarbosa12 you're just to sweet!**

** Em2017 thanks so much for your review, it made me smile!**

** Lei sun very nice observation, don't get your hopes up though! you have a 50/50 chance ;)**

** Laura (guest) you made this chapter happen girl!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the world JR

**I'm bored because I am out of school so be ready for more spontaneous updates like this one**

**AND ON TO THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

* * *

I am now heavily 7 1/2 months pregnant, grandpa seems to think that J.R will come out any day now, he's betting at about exactly 8 months. The baby is only a month sooner than regular babies but grandpa can also tell that J.R is all ready to come out now, it's just a battle of if the little wants to yet.

Also I'm huge now! I'm almost the size Rachel was; AND SHE HAD TWINS! So obviously this baby is going to be a big one, just like her/his daddy.

"I bet it's a boy," Uncle Emmett announced, Jacob, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, daddy and mommy were all sitting with me on the couch. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie are out doing MORE shopping. I told Alice this is the last time she is allowed to, and she insisted that this is only "last minute touches" to which I rolled my eyes.

"Nope it's a girl," Jasper said, confidently.

"What do you think Eddie boy?" Emmett asked coyly.

I immediately shot daggers at Uncle Emmett, then to daddy. I pointed at my father, "if you open your mouth now. At the final stretch. I will make sure my child bangs on the piano with their fist every day for the rest of eternity." I warned.

Daddy held his hand up in surrender, "I would never do that to you Renesmee," he said sincerely, then looked at Emmett and Jazz with a smirk, "telling you idiots would not be worth that torture anyway," he laughed.

Everyone else laughed too, I even smirked. Uncle Emmett always having a back up plan, looked towards Jacob and I, "what about you daddy? What do you think?"

"First of all don't call me daddy," Jacob scowled, "it's creepy coming from you." Everyone laughed, "and honestly I think it's a boy, a little Tony Romo in there for sure." I rolled my eyes.

"I could live with that," Uncle Emmett grinned, copying Jacob's expression.

"Well I think it's a girl," momma added.

Emmett turned and smirked at her, "oh because you were _soooo _right the first time," he chuckled, motioning towards me. Jacob and Jasper burst out laughing, daddy even chuckled.

Momma glared at Emmett and was behind him in a second, she grabbed the nearest vase and it shattered on him. Of course not actually hurting him, but scared him enough to quit laughing. Then I started laughing loudly at everyone's shocked faces and everyone joined in.

Nana and Grandpa flashed in the room from outside and Nana looked horrified, "Isabella Cullen!" She screeched, we all cringed. "You clean this up this instant! You don't just- ugh just clean it up!"

Momma looked down and I'm sure if she were human she would be blushing, "yeah Bella, why are you so reckless and immature," momma shot daggers at Uncle Emmett.

Grandpa cleared his throat and was now glaring at Emmett too, "you can join her." He added, with a cocked eyebrow.

Momma and Uncle Emmett did as they were asked then placed blame, of course trying to do it quietly, the whole way to the kitchen. Grandpa rolled his eyes and smiled softly, taking Nana's hand into his own, "aren't you guys angry?" I asked.

They both turned and smiled at me, "nah, we have to remember physically and emotionally they are still teenagers, it's good for them to be lighthearted. It's nice," Nana laughed.

"Well I don't know how I feel about all of you placing bets on my child," I said sternly, looking around at all my family members.

Uncle Emmett snorted, "how about all the money we put in goes to the baby no matter who's right." He said, re entering the room with momma.

"Wow that's actually really sweet."

"I didn't just marry him for his looks," Aunt Rose said, leaning over and kissing Emmett. She and Aunt Alice joined the group about halfway into this conversation, she didn't get to see Momma throw a vase at him... What a shame; honestly she would've probably laughed.

"There's actually something Esme and I needed to talk to you all about," Grandpa began, we all looked at him curiously, "Esme and I have talked, and with everything going on and Jacob and Renesmee having children and everything we decided to buy a house about an hour away. Forks is a small town and we will be moving to a bigger city, but on the outskirts of it. So no one from here would run into us, and if any problems arise we can move to Alaska right away."

"EEEEP!" All the woman shouted, going and hugging each other. Momma looked ecstatic and all the guys looked happy they just didn't show it as well

As soon as everyone settles grandpa looked back at everyone, "that is if that's okay with everyone." I looked around and everyone seemed happy about it, they all held smiles so I assume everyone was okay with it.

"It'll be nice seeing more kiddos grow up," Uncle Jasper eventually smiled.

We all sat around and talked. Jacob added to a majority of the conversation but I was slowly drifting away. The next thing I knew I was being lifted from the jeep, "Jacob," I mumbled, not opening my eyes.

"I'm here baby don't worry shhhh go back to sleep," and I did.

* * *

I shot up from the bed when a sharp pain came from my body, I looked down and sure enough saw the pool of water in the bed, "Jacob." I breathed, groaning when another wave of pain hit my body.

"Jacob!" I hissed again.

"What is it," Jake mumbled sleepily, attempting to roll back over.

I rolled my eyes and called grandpa, "hey I'm pretty sure my water just broke." I said into the phone.

After I hung up I decided the gentle approach wasn't going to work, "JACOB BLACK!" I screamed, Jake jumped and rolled over falling off the bed. "Jacob my water broke we have to get to grandpa's."

Jake's eyes widened and he immediately started questioning me, asking if I was okay. He then tried picking me up, "Jake what are you doing!" I hissed.

"Taking you to the big house! You went into labor!" He said hysterically.

I rolled my eyes, "the baby won't come for a few more hours, I have time to change." Jake nodded reluctantly, he lifted me up and helped me change into a comfortable dress that I had approved instead of a gown like you would wear at the hospitals.

By the time we got to grandpa's I was gripping Jacob's hand no doubt braking some bones, he didn't say anything though.

Grandpa came in the hospital room right after Jacob and automatically hooked me up to all the machines and started checking me, "okay Ness it looks like you're about 8 centimeters dilated, you have to be 10 to start pushing, it could be a while so just try to relax," oh yeah like I could relax like this.

"Can you believe it Jacob... Our baby is going to be here! I can't wait to see J.R," I sighed.

"Me too baby," Jake agreed, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

By 5am I was exhausted and not so happy anymore, "I just want this baby out!" I yelled.

"You are about to start pushing Ness just hang in there," Jake said, as grandpa began getting himself situated at my opening.

"SHUT UP JACOB! JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Okay!" Jacob mumbled, letting go of my hand.

"Why would you do that! I need you Jacob!" I cried, gripping his hand desperately.

"Alright Renesmee on this next contraction push," Grandpa instructed.

"PUSH!"

I screamed and attempted to do the breathing exercises Rachel had taught me, "I see the head!" Grandpa said, "alright Ness another one breath," I did as instructed then pushed again when he told me, "the head is out! Keep going ness one more!"

"You've got it baby!" Jacob said, pushing back my hair.

"Push! Keep going ness, keep going."

The room was silent for a moment before I heard the most beautiful sound in the entire world, a loud cry. "Jacob you want to cut the cord and tell Ness what the gender is?" Grandpa grinned.

Jacob grinned a wide smile down at me asking permission, I nodded and he kissed my head before going down and cutting the cord, "Jacob!?" I asked tiredly, but still enthusiastic.

Jake looked up at me with a broad smile, one bigger than I had ever seen, "it's a boy Nessie!"

Grandpa handed the baby up to Jacob and Jake held him a minute before handing him down to me, he was still covered in blood but it was okay, I needed my baby. "This is incredible Ness," Jake sighed, contentedly.

"It's hard to believe we brought this little miracle into the world." I smiled.

"I know what you mean, so name?"

"Well we've called him J.R so long that I think it kind of fits, I was thinking Jacob Radley Black,"

"After my mom?" Sarah's maiden name was Sarah Radley.

"Yeah, I think it has a nice ring to it,"

"It's perfect," Jacob agreed. "Jacob Radley, J.R.," he nodded.

**Yay! Baby baby baby, I would just like for you to know that his name is not 'junior' as one of my friends was confused it is the letters J.R jay, arrr. Hahaa, also sorry if you're upset that I didn't use your name but Jacob Radley was a true last minute name as I wanted to stick with J.R., also their is still hope for the future ;)**

**Response to last chapter:**

** Jbarbosa12 awww thanks!**

** YaleAceBella12 I hope you continue loving it... and J.R.!**

** NicoleLeeCarter beautiful names, thank you!**

** Bebbie Hicks okay, I'm not trying to be rude because I usually take all reviews but if you continue I will probably delete your review, I don't know what you're doing and it doesn't contribute to the story or make me a better writer, so please stop! Thank you! and sorry if this offends you, I truly don't mean any harm.**

** Laura (guest) I'm sorry if you're disappointed! xoxo**


End file.
